


The morning after

by ScarletPrussia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrussia/pseuds/ScarletPrussia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England wakes up the morning after a night out drinking with a headache and no memories of the night before. As he tries to piece the night together the events that occured come crashing back to him in a way he didn't expect. UkUs One shot M for swearing and references to sexy times. Also idiot America cause I couldn't resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

* * *

England groaned at the dull pain that built in the back of his head. Shuffling under the covers he pried open his eyes and noted the gap in the curtains forcing a sliver of light to land directly on his face. He shut his eyes and tried to recline further back into his pillow to fall back to sleep. However it was futile. The sun bore into his skull and the dull pain in his head was now growing until it felt like his head was being drilled by a jack hammer. With a lot of reluctance he forced himself to sit upright.

As he cradled his head, he suddenly became aware of something moving beside him. His eyes snapped open and he stared into his palms, his mind racing. Slowly he pulled his hands away from his face and turned to look at what was obviously just a figment of his imagination, right? There was no way he could have taken someone back to his room, his brain stopped as he took in the sight beside him. There was a large lump huddled under the blankets. His jaw fell open and he quickly looked at the pillow, only to end up disappointed to see whomever it was, had their head covered. By now his mind was racing once again. As he desperately tried to figure out who was in his bed the person moved and England watched in horror as two arms emerged from the confines of the white blankets. Then, as if stuck in slow motion the blankets fell away revealing very familiar honey blond hair and that oh so recognisable tuft of hair that defied gravity. America. England's hand slapped to his mouth and he fell backwards out of the bed and onto the floor. At the collision he gasped in pain and sprawled out as it only made his head worse. Glancing down he saw that aside from the blanket he had gotten tangled up in and dragged onto the floor, he was completely naked.

"Where the hell am I?" came America's voice in a yawn. England froze, he didn't need this but he couldn't help his eyes drifting upwards to see his bedmate now sitting upright, groggily looking around the room. After what felt like hours his eyes finally landed on him, azure blue crashed into forest green. England was on the verge of fleeing but stopped at noticing the other's tanned, chiselled physique, not that he would ever admit that, it was just distracting. That was until he continued talking, this time sounding confused, "umm dude, what happened? Actually first where are my glasses? I can't see shit without them."

Before England could answer the glasses were promptly found and placed on the man's face with a loud "time for high def, baby!" England braced himself for what was to come and sure enough it met his expectations. "OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" came his scream and America scrambled off the bed. That was until he realised he was standing naked and facing England who could only mutely stare back, desperately trying to stop his eyes from going south. Without a second of hesitation he threw himself back into bed and cocooned himself in the remaining blankets.

"I... I should ask you the same question!" England snapped back when he eventually regained his ability to talk, his hangover long forgotten and his temper now taking control. "How in the bloody hell did you end up in my bed..." he was cut off by a loud moan of pain from America and the younger nation sprawled out on the bed in front of him. "What in the hell is wrong with you now?"

"My back hurts," he moaned and cautioned a look up at England in the hopes that he could explain why, tears were starting to line his eyes and England couldn't keep his eyes away. "England, why does my back hurt?"

At this England snapped back to reality and blushed a fierce red, this wasn't something he wanted to answer. "Use your head for once in your damn life, you git!"

America stared at him blankly. Then it hit him, like being hit by a freight train the memories of what had happened came crashing back. "No... no this wasn't supposed to happen like this," he whined and fell back into the bed. Now it was England's turn to stare blankly at him, he had no clue what the blond was talking about. "I remember what happened last night," America continued in a small voice, successfully catching England's attention and piquing his curiosity.

"Then spit it out, we don't have all day!"

"All right, but dude this wasn't supposed to happen like this..." England ignored the last part and urged the American to continue and after some pushing he caved. "Remember we went to that bar last night with some other guys?" England nodded his head slowly, that part he could remember however after a few drinks the night became a blur to him. "Well after like an hour or so we started playing Never have I ever... and well... it kinda got kinky..." he waited to gauge England's response and thankfully the Brit remained calm. "Ok well everyone started saying everything they never did but wanted to and it got hot, like seriously hot. I mean Hungary left with Prussia after saying she never did some really hardcore bondage shit, like, wow dude I was not expecting that to happen."

"Wait... I think I'm starting to... no," England gasped and realisation dawning on his face, successfully cutting America off. "Please tell me I didn't say what I think I did."

"The part about you having done everything apart from a..." America was once again cut off by the green eyed nation.

"Don't! Don't you dare say it," his eyes were wide in fear and he had somehow moved onto the bed and slammed his hand onto America's mouth.

"Mphf..." America tried to speak but England was stopping him, after a small wrestling match he moved the hand but was forced to lay back again once the dull pain returned to his lower back. "Man this hurts."

"Whose fault is that?" England mumbled angrily, "if you had have let me stretch you..." He stopped talking midsentence and stared at the bed, his face returning to the red it was earlier. "You git! Why the fuck did you have to say that?"

"Say what?" America asked, confusion wrought on his face.

"Say what? You actually have to ask? How much of a bloody buffoon are you?" England almost screamed at him, his hands automatically reaching forward to shake the other blond by his shoulders.

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about, I can barely remember anything I did last night," America protested but was met by a swift glare.

"You told us..." England paused to take a breath, "you told us that you had never bottomed before."

"Oh," America mumbled in acknowledgement, unable to form any other coherent words.

"Finally, now can you stop being a bloody child and get over yourself," England scoffed. "Seriously, to complain this much after bottoming, it's unheard of" He made to move off the bed but America reached a hand out and firmly clasped onto his wrist, England spun to look at the younger nation and was met by fear filled eyes.

"Dude..." he started, his voice trembling slightly. "Did you... did you umm use a condom?"

"What? Of course not, why would I?" England slapped off the hand and stood from the bed to gather his clothes. Meanwhile America started panicking.

"OH MY GOD!" America cried and curled up in the bed, hugging his legs as tightly to his chest as he could. "Dude this can't be happening, are you sure you didn't pull out or something?"

England only stared at the American who was now chanting "this can't be happening" to himself. "America," he said after clearing his throat, "why are you so worried? It's not like anything could have..." he was cut off by America bursting into tears and rushing forward to wrap his arms around the Brit.

"What if you got me pregnant? I'm too pretty to have a baby!" he wailed into England's shoulder. England immediately paled at the sheer stupidity he was witnessing.

"America," he stated, "you do know that's impossible, right?"

He was ignored, instead he was met with more crying and declarations about how England had to take responsibility. It was almost ten minutes until the American started to calm and England got a window to talk again.

"Where did you hear that you, a man, could get pregnant?" England asked firmly.

Once again he wasn't met with words, instead America mumbled something into his shoulder that the blond couldn't quite understand.

"America, would you please calm the fuck down and tell me where you heard that."

This time America shifted his head and did what England wanted and answered him

"I read it online," came his mumbled response and he shifted to put a bit of distance between them.

"Where?"

Yet again another inaudible reply.

"Alfred I need you to tell me where you read such utter nonsense," England demanded, tiring of the younger's behaviour.

"Ok I read it in some fanfiction about us," America exclaimed loudly, surprising England by the sudden volume, "in it you topped and then got me pregnant cause of your magic and I... I don't want a baby! I'm too young for that kind of responsibility!" America was once again bawling his eyes out and England was once again left in complete shock, only able to stare at the man.

"What in god's name would possess you to read fanfiction about us?"That was not what England had wanted to ask. He wanted to tell the American off for believing such tripe and there was no way America could have gotten pregnant. But no, instead his mind seemed to zone in on the fact America was reading fanfiction about them. The sheer fact that there was fanfiction about them wasn't news, the thought of America reading it, was and England didn't know whether to feel ecstatic about it or be just a little freaked out.

To say that America froze at the question was an understatement. The energetic nation was now suddenly statue like, as if he was a deer caught in the headlights.

"I umm..." he started hesitantly, "ok please don't hate me for this." He scrunched his eyes shut when he saw England only glare back at him, disapproval weighing heavily on his face, or so the American thought. Body language and facial expressions were a mystery to the nation, in his opinion words and actions were much better. "Well here's the thing, I kinda... ah... well that is to say..." he looked desperately around the room for something, anything to distract them from what he was about to say. But he couldn't find anything, it was a bland run of the mill hotel room that just happened to have their clothes scattered everywhere. Then he remembered, he was sitting stark naked in front of England who looked to be judging him very harshly, wait, did England look bored? How long was he silent? Without wasting another second on his thoughts he resolved to spit out what he needed to say in the unlikely hopes that he wouldn't be rejected. "I like you! I have for a really long time now and I didn't mean to read the fanfiction I just kinda found it and I couldn't help myself and then last night, when you got really drunk and asked if I really never bottomed I couldn't help myself then too and..." he was cut off by England slapping a hand to his mouth.

"Is all of that true?" England asked quietly, his head was hanging down and his face hidden from America's view.

"Yea, I mean, I wouldn't lie about that."

"Then ok."

"Ok what? That you think I'm weird and don't want to see me again or ok, good ok?" America rambled on, unaware of the small smile that slowly crept onto the Brit's face.

"Just ok, luv," England told him calmly and lifted his head to smile at the American nation, "just don't read anymore fanfiction, it's utter nonsense and there's no way you can get pregnant you're not a bloody woman."

"Wait I'm confused..."

America wasn't able to say another word as England reached behind his head and brough his lips crashing onto his own.

* * *


End file.
